A personalized Ring Back Tone service is typically a service customized by a calling or a called user to provide a user with a euphonic segment of music, a greeting, or a voice recorded and synthesized by the customizer himself, instead of a normal Ring Back Tone. The existing personalized Ring Back Tone service is unidirectional. For example, in a callee Ring Back Tone service, the calling party hears a personalized ring tone customized by the callee, and the called party hears a ring tone made by a phone terminal.
During research, the inventor of the present invention has identified that although the called user may know the phone number of the calling party from an incoming call display, he/she may not be able to determine the identity of the calling party from the ring tone, which frustrates user experience.